Modèle:Bac à sable/Psychisme
right|250px Le psychisme est l'ensemble, conscient ou inconscient, considéré dans sa totalité ou partiellement, des phénomènes, des processus relevant de l'esprit, de l'intelligence, de l'affectivité et de la volonté et constituant la vie psychique. Le terme psyché est parfois employé dans le même sens. Dans une autre acception, le mot psychisme désigne un ensemble particulier de phénomènes psychiques formant un tout. right|250px Dans Once Upon a Time, si tous les personnages ne présentent pas des comportements ou troubles pathologiques avérés, certains manifestent des signes s'en rapprochant. Cette page a pour but de dresser des parallèles entre les diagnostics et les cas exposés dans la série. Phénomènes Addiction thumb|200px|[[Robert est alcoolique. ]] … Amnésie thumb|200px|[[Belle French|Belle est enfermée sans le moindre souvenir. ]] … Angoisse thumb|200px|[[Raiponce est hantée par la peur. ]] … Compulsion Actes inutiles ou absurdes, très ritualisés, que le sujet ne peut pas s'empêcher d'accomplir, même s'il perçoit bien leur caractère absurde. Si la personne en proie à une compulsion, essaie de lutter, une angoisse importante va apparaître, qui pousse la personne à se laisser aller à son rituel après un temps de lutte anxieuse. Ces actes sont très variés : vérifications diverses, lavages de main, etc. Lorsqu'elles sont nombreuses ou envahissantes, on parle de névrose obsessionnelle ou de TOC. L'histoire d'une compulsion est d'abord relationnelle et consécutive à un rapport de force mental et conscient, interprété sans analyse originelle par le sujet qui l'a vécu comme une relation affective. Dépression thumb|200px|[[Mary Margaret Blanchard|Mary Margaret s'enfonce dans la culpabilité. ]] La dépression est un trouble mental caractérisé par des épisodes de baisse d'humeur (tristesse) accompagnée d'une faible estime de soi et d'une perte de plaisir ou d'intérêt dans des activités habituellement ressenties comme agréables par l'individu. Cet ensemble de symptômes (syndrome) — individualisé et anciennement classifié dans le groupe des troubles de l'humeur par le manuel diagnostique de l'association américaine de psychiatrie — figure depuis la sortie du DSM-5 en mai 2013 dans la catégorie appelée « troubles dépressifs ». Le terme de « dépression » est cependant ambigu ; il est en effet parfois utilisé dans le langage courant pour décrire d'autres troubles de l'humeur ou d'autres types de baisse d'humeur moins significatifs qui ne sont pas des dépressions proprement dites. La dépression est une condition handicapante qui peut retentir sur le sommeil, l'alimentation et la santé en général avec notamment un risque de suicide dans les cas les plus graves (surtout dans la dépression mélancolique), ainsi que sur la famille, la scolarité ou le travail. Le diagnostic de la dépression se base sur plusieurs éléments : le ressenti personnel rapporté par le patient, le comportement perçu par son entourage et le résultat d'un examen psychologique. Les médecins peuvent prescrire des examens complémentaires pour rechercher d'autres maladies qui peuvent causer des symptômes similaires. La maladie est plus fréquente entre 20 et 30 ans, avec un pic plus tardif entre 30 et 40 ans. La durée de la dépression est grandement variable, pouvant aller d'un épisode unique de quelques semaines à une longue période d'épisodes dépressifs prolongés et répétés. … Dissociation [[Fichier:6x22 Rumplestiltskin M. Gold face à face refus illusion irréel.png|thumb|200px|[[M. Gold] lutte avec son autre personnalité. ]] … Histrionisme [[Fichier:6x08 Méchante Reine Regina sérum doppelgänger caveau Mills miroir magique rideaux blessée.png|thumb|200px|La Méchante Reine a un vide dans son cœur. ]] Le trouble de la personnalité histrionique (TPH ; anciennement hystérique) est défini par l'Association américaine de psychiatrie (AAP) comme un trouble de la personnalité caractérisé par un niveau émotionnel et de besoin d'attention exagéré. Le patient est en quête d'attention de la part d'autrui, essaie de se mettre en valeur, de séduire, ou simplement d'attirer le regard ou la compassion. La séduction devient un besoin pour la personne qui vit avec ce trouble affectif. Le besoin de plaire devient excessif. L'histrionique utilise le charme, et des comportements de séduction inadaptés, comme moyen d'échange, de communication, voire d'interaction. Ce mode de séduction incessante devient un outil de manipulation, afin de s'assurer que ses besoins soient comblés en priorité, au détriment de ceux d'autrui, comme un dû. À défaut d'attirer l'attention par la séduction, elle se posera en victime, s'épanchera dans le dénigrement d'autrui, aura des excès de colère intense et versera dans la dramatisation émotionnelle. Ces aspects de son affect, sont sa façon, automatique et naturelle, de vivre avec l'entourage. L'histrionique crée des liens affectifs superficiels. La personne agira ainsi aussi bien envers les hommes que les femmes de tout âge. Ce trouble atteint majoritairement les femmes et touche de 1,3 % à 3 % de la population. Mégalomanie thumb|200px|[[Hadès cherche à étendre sa domination. ]] … Narcissisme thumb|200px|[[Zelena a une haute mais fragile estime d'elle-même. ]] Le trouble de la personnalité narcissique est un trouble de la personnalité dans lequel un individu se manifeste par le besoin excessif d'être admiré, et par un manque d'empathie. Les symptômes apparaissent au début de l'âge adulte. Le sujet narcissique recherche une gratification en lui-même, et s'attache peu au jugement des autres, est très focalisé sur ses problèmes d'adéquation personnelle, de puissance et de prestige. Le trouble de la personnalité narcissique est étroitement lié à l'égocentrisme. Perversion thumb|200px|[[Raiponce de Trémaine|Madame de Trémaine méprise sa fille Javotte. ]] En psychanalyse, Sigmund Freud a d'abord inclus la perversion dans le cadre de la sexualité, pour l'étudier ensuite dans une perspective psychogénétique de fixations et de régressions. Il situe la perversion dans les pulsions qui visent une satisfaction « polymorphe », ou détournée. C'est surtout l'adulte qui, dans son développement, est l'enjeu de la dynamique des fixations et des régressions, et qui peut développer une perversion dans le sens psychopathologique. La perversion devient alors, dans un deuxième temps, l'expression de la pulsion d'emprise, et elle se manifeste dans la relation à l'objet. Il s'agit d'un mécanisme de défense, c'est-à-dire d'un phénomène psychique qui vise à éviter une souffrance interne, et qui utilise l'autre comme une chose, un instrument ou un support permettant d'extérioriser ce qui est considéré comme insoutenable ou déstructurant pour l'individu qui utilise un fonctionnement pervers afin de s'en prémunir. L'origine de cette utilisation destructrice de l'autre est théorisée comme un phénomène de projection des contradictions internes et des douleurs que l'individu refuse de ressentir. Lorsque ce mécanisme tend à valoriser l'ego, l'image extérieure de soi, on parle parfois de perversion narcissique, bien que ce terme soit peu utilisé dans le cadre médical et psychanalytique : toute perversion est en effet intrinsèquement un trouble du narcissisme. À sa source, la perversion est un fonctionnement défensif, qui pourrait être utilisé par tout un chacun. Néanmoins, chez certains, ce mécanisme s'installe comme un mode de fonctionnement préférentiel, plus confortable et plus gratifiant pour eux, en ce qu'il leur permet d'éviter la souffrance psychique (angoisses, dépressions, etc.), les limitations (dont l'existence et l'expression d'autrui), les pertes (deuils, vieillissement, maladie, mort…) et la remise en question de soi-même. Plus ce mécanisme est utilisé, et plus il se renforce, car l'utilisation de l'autre comme instrument prive la personne perverse de tout retour affectif structurant. Perversion sexuelle thumb|200px|[[Zelena (Storybrooke)|Zelena a abusé de Robin. ]] Lorsque le mécanisme de la perversion est porté sur les relations sexuelles, on parle de perversion sexuelle. Cette expression renvoie alors à l'imposition à l'autre d'une relation sexuelle au détriment de sa volonté et à l'encontre de son désir propre. Phobie thumb|200px|[[Will Scarlet|Will ne sait pas nager. ]] … Psychopathie thumb|200px|[[Cruella d'Enfer présente tous les signes de psychopathie. ]] Le trouble de la personnalité antisociale est un trouble de la personnalité caractérisé par une tendance générale à l'indifférence vis-à-vis des normes sociales, des émotions et/ou des droits d'autrui ainsi que par un comportement impulsif. Le terme de trouble de la personnalité antisociale est utilisé par le Manuel diagnostique et statistique des troubles mentaux (DSM-IV-TR), publié par l'Association américaine de psychiatrie (AAP) tandis que la Classification internationale des maladies (CIM-10), publiée par l'Organisation mondiale de la santé (OMS), parle de trouble de la personnalité dyssociale. La psychopathie et la sociopathie sont considérées comme deux manifestations différentes du trouble de la personnalité antisociale. Selon Robert Hare, la différence entre psychopathie et sociopathie peut s'expliquer par l'origine du trouble. La sociopathie s'explique par l'environnement social alors que la psychopathie s'explique par un mélange de facteurs psychologiques, biologiques, génétiques et environnementaux. Selon David Lykken, les psychopathes naissent avec des caractéristiques psychologiques particulières comme l'impulsivité ou l'absence de peur, qui les conduisent à chercher le risque et les rendent incapables d'intégrer les normes sociales. Par opposition, les sociopathes ont un tempérament plus réglé ; leur trouble de la personnalité tient davantage à un environnement social défavorable (parents absents, proches délinquants, pauvreté, intelligence extrêmement faible ou au contraire développée). Diagnostic= Le Manuel diagnostique et statistique des troubles mentaux (DSM-IV-TR), un manuel très utilisé pour le diagnostic de divers troubles du comportement et maladies mentales, définit le trouble de la personnalité antisociale comme un motif pervasif d'indifférence et d'invasion des droits de l'autre depuis l'âge mental de 15 ans, indiqué par trois ou plus des signes suivants''Manuel diagnostique et statistique des troubles mentaux'' (DSM-IV-TR), Association américaine de psychiatrie, 2000 : * Incapacité à se conformer aux normes sociales qui déterminent les comportements légaux, comme l'indique la répétition de comportements passibles d'arrestation ; * Tendance à tromper par profit ou par plaisir, indiquée par des mensonges répétés, l'utilisation de pseudonymes ou des escroqueries ; * Impulsivité ou incapacité à prévenir ; * Irritabilité et agressivité, indiquée par la répétition de bagarres ou d'agressions ; * Mépris inconsidéré pour sa sécurité et celle d'autrui ; * Irresponsabilité persistante, indiquée par l'incapacité répétée d'assumer un emploi stable ou d'honorer des obligations financières ; * Absence de remords, indiquée par le fait d'être indifférent ou de se justifier après avoir blessé, maltraité ou volé autrui. Le manuel liste également les critères nécessaires suivants ; il existe trace de troubles comportementaux remontant à avant l'âge de 15 ans. La fréquence du comportement antisocial n'est pas limitée à des épisodes de manie ou de schizophrénie. Le chapitre V de la dixième révision de la Classification internationale des maladies offre un ensemble de critères pour diagnostiquer le trouble de la personnalité dyssociale Classification internationale des maladies, Organisation mondiale de la santé. Le trouble de la personnalité dyssociale (F60.2), habituellement remarqué à cause d'une disparité flagrante entre le comportement et les normes sociales usuelles, caractérisé par : * Dédain froid envers les sentiments des autres, * Attitude flagrante et permanente d'irresponsabilité et d'irrespect des règles, normes sociales et engagements pris, * Incapacité à maintenir des relations durables, bien que n'ayant aucune difficulté à les établir, * Tolérance très faible à la frustration et seuil faible à la décharge de l'agressivité, y compris par la violence, * Incapacité à ressentir la culpabilité ou à profiter de l'expérience, en particulier des punitions, * Tendance marquée à rejeter la faute sur les autres, ou à rationaliser des excuses plausibles, pour des comportements amenant le sujet en conflit avec la société. Il peut aussi y avoir une irritabilité permanente associée. Un trouble comportemental pendant l'enfance et l'adolescence, quoique parfois absent, peut renforcer le diagnostic. |-|Cas= Dans Once Upon a Time, Cruella d'Enfer présente tous les signes classiques d'un comportement antisocial dès son plus jeune âge, ce qui la pousse à adopter en grandissant un profil criminel de « veuve noire », assassinant un à un les époux de sa mère Madeline. Sa capacité à nuire est néanmoins réduite le soir où elle rencontre Isaac Heller, qui utilise sur elle ses pouvoirs d'Auteur. Dans les Enfers, il lui est impossible d'aller dans un monde meilleur. thumb|200px|Cruella est une enfant perturbée. Durant son enfance, Cruella semble avoir des problèmes à supporter l'autorité de ses parents, comportement auquel aucune mesure n'est appliquée dans un premier temps. Cette déviance entraîne la petite à commettre des actes meurtriers, à commencer par l'empoisonnement du thé de son propre père avec des jasmins de Caroline « Trumpet flowers » en version originale., des fleurs vénéneuses. Intoxiqué, l'homme s'effondre instantanément, mais Cruella ne montre aucun signe de remords. Voyant combien sa fille est dérangée, Madeline culpabilise et l'enferme dans le grenier de leur manoir après une tentative de fugue, espérant en vain pouvoir contrôler sa condition. Cette séquestration ne fait pourtant qu'aggraver la situation : Cruella nourrit une terrible colère envers sa mère, au point qu'elle parvient malgré tout à assassiner ses beaux-pères successifs en suivant le même mode opératoire. thumb|200px|Cruella se présente comme une « jeune fille en détresse ». Au bout de plusieurs années, Cruella a apparemment appris à maîtriser son attitude, montrant à sa mère une forme de docilité suite à son conditionnement dans le grenier. Madeline ne lui fait cependant pas confiance, constatant qu'elle continue de voler des objets pour tromper l'ennui. La jeune femme exerce finalement le contrôle qu'elle a sur sa geôlière lorsqu'elle rencontre un journaliste nommé Isaac, à qui elle raconte en usant de ses charmes que sa mère est responsable de la mort de ses trois époux. Le manipulant toute une soirée par sa fragilité en surface, elle obtient de lui sa liberté, des bijoux, une voiture et un pouvoir magique : le don de persuasion, qui lui permet d'envoûter les animaux. thumb|200px|Cruella fait assassiner sa [[Madeline|mère. ]] … thumb|200px|Cruella révèle son vrai visage. … thumb|200px|Cruella menace avec son pistolet. … Sociopathie La sociopathie est considérée comme un trouble de la personnalité dont le critère principal d'identification est la capacité limitée, pour les personnes montrant les symptômes du trouble, à ressentir les émotions humaines, aussi bien à l'égard d'autrui qu'à leur propre égard. C'est ce qui peut dans certains cas expliquer leur manque d'empathie lorsqu'ils sont confrontés à la souffrance des autres, traduisant une incapacité à ressentir l'émotion associée. Ce qui n'est pas systématique puisque, tout comme pour les psychopathes, existent d'autres formes de sociopathies plus empathiques : l'individu comprend l'émotion mais n'agit pas au regard de normes (qu'il ne valide pas). Les individus atteints de trouble de la personnalité antisociale ont souvent des problèmes avec les figures d'autorité.[http://www.maladiesmentales.org/troubles-personnalite/trouble-personnalite-antisociale/ Le trouble de la personnalité antisociale sur Maladiesmentales.org.] Dans l'approche de beaucoup de praticiens de la psychologie, de l'aide sociale ou du droit (côté défense), toute personne adoptant des comportements de prédation et/ou de violence relève de la sociopathie. Il s'agit d'un débat à la fois scientifique, philosophique et politique. D'autres approches, notamment en éthologie appliquée à l'espèce humaine, introduisent des distinctions fondées sur le but recherché par le ou la sociopathe. Certains chercheurs (dont Konrad Lorenz, ainsi que beaucoup de comportementaliste américains) estiment que les personnes adoptant des comportements de prédation et/ou de violence ne le font pas forcément par manque d'émotion ou d'empathie (les séducteurs et les manipulateurs n'en manquent pas), mais par choix narcissique, en vertu du principe du plus grand plaisir et/ou de la plus grande facilité ou rentabilité. D'autres spécialistes de l'éthologie humaine, toutefois, tels Boris Cyrulnik, nuancent ces points de vue. Un comportement de recherche du risque et d'usage de drogues peut aussi être un moyen d'échapper à un vide émotionnel intérieur. La rage dont font preuve certains sociopathes, de même que l'anxiété associée à certaines formes de trouble de personnalité antisociale, peuvent être vues comme la limite de la capacité à ressentir des émotions. Le diagnostic du trouble de la personnalité antisociale est plus courant chez les hommes que chez les femmes même si on dénombre plusieurs cas chez les femmes depuis quelques années.Rapport sur les maladies mentales au Canada, Agence de la Santé Publique du Canada La recherche sur le sujet a montré que les individus ayant un réel trouble de la personnalité antisociale sont indifférents à la possibilité de leur propre douleur physique ou d'une quelconque peine, et ne montrent aucun signe de crainte lorsqu'ils sont menacés de souffrance. Psychose thumb|200px|Le Chapelier [[Jefferson devient fou. ]] … Schizoïdie thumb|200px|[[Emma Swan|Emma nie ses sentiments. ]] Le trouble de la personnalité schizoïde est un trouble de la personnalité caractérisé par un manque d'intérêt pour les relations sociales. L'individu éprouve des difficultés à nouer des liens sociaux ; ses loisirs, son activité professionnelle, sont solitaires et indépendants. Il n'est en apparence pas touché par les marques de sympathie ou d'affection et n'exprime pas ses émotions, d'où une image de froideur, d'apathie. Diagnostic= Selon le Manuel diagnostique et statistique des troubles mentaux, il s'agit d'un mode général de détachement par rapport aux relations sociales et de restriction des expressions émotionnelles. Cette personnalité se caractérise par la présence d'au moins quatre des traits suivantsSchizoid Personality Disorder : * le sujet ne recherche ni n'apprécie les relations sociales y compris intra-familiales proches ; * il choisit presque toujours des activités solitaires ; * il présente peu ou pas d'intérêt pour le sexe ; * il n'éprouve du plaisir que dans de rares activités ; * il n'a pas de confidents en dehors des parents du 1er degré ; * il semble indifférent aux critiques autant qu'aux éloges d'autrui ; * il présente une froideur, un émoussement de l'affectivité. Selon la Classification internationale des maladies (CIM-10) de l'Organisation mondiale de la santé (OMS), un individu atteint du trouble de la personnalité schizoïde possède au moins quatre des caractéristiques suivantesTrouble de la personnalité schizoïde, parInternational Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems 10th Revision (ICD-10) : * de la froideur émotionnelle, du détachement et de l'affection réduite ; * une capacité limitée d'exprimer des émotions positives ou négatives à autrui ; * une préférence marquée pour des activités solitaires ; * peu ou pas d'amis proches et manque de désir d'établir des relations amicales ; * de l'indifférence à la critique et aux remarques ; * un manque de plaisir dans la pratique d'activités ; * de l'indifférence envers les normes et conventions sociales ; * une préférence pour l'introspection (rêve lucide dans des cas extrêmes) et l'imagination ; * un manque de désir d'accomplir des expériences sexuelles avec autrui. Selon Harry GuntripRalph Klein- pp. 13-23 in Disorders of the Self : New Therapeutic Horizons, Brunner/Mazel (1995). All parenthesized Guntrip quotes in this section are excerpted from- Harry Guntrip, Schizoid Phenomena, Object-Relations, and The Self. New York : International Universities Press (1969), les neuf caractéristiques de la personnalité schizoïde sont l'introversion, le retrait, l'autarcie, le narcissisme, l'indépendance, le sentiment de supériorité, le manque d'émotions, la solitude, la dépersonnalisation et la régression. Les patients paraissent insensibles, d'humeur monotone, froids et distants, sans pour autant chercher la marginalité volontairement. La plupart considèrent qu'ils sont « des observateurs plutôt que des participants au monde ». Les difficultés de communication avec autrui signent un manque d'empathie plus ou moins important selon la personne. La personnalité schizoïde perçoit mal les émotions d'autrui, ainsi que les siennes, d'où des difficultés d'adaptation dans les rapports sociaux. Dans un tel contexte, l'adaptation socio-professionnelle peut être perturbée. |-|Cas= Dans Once Upon a Time, Emma se bâtit au cours du temps et au fil des épreuves de la vie un « mur » émotionnel, dans le but de se protéger du monde extérieur, jusqu'au retour de Henry dans son univers le soir de ses 28 ans , et les retrouvailles avec sa famille qui s'emploie à abattre ses défenses progressivement. Emma connaît cependant au cours de cette seconde période plusieurs épisodes de régression. thumb|200px|Emma met fin à une [[Lily Page|amitié. ]] Orpheline du Minnesota, Emma développe très tôt un sentiment de solitude à force de fugues dans la rue, faute d'être adoptée dans des foyers accueillants. C'est au cours de l'une d'elles, quittant un orphelinat depuis Boston dans le Massachusetts, qu'elle rencontre sa première amie connue, une jeune fille du nom de Lily, qui prétend avoir elle aussi fui son foyer. Cependant, les deux adolescentes sont retrouvées par M. Page, le père adoptif de Lily, dans une maison de Hopkins où elles s'étaient introduites par effraction. Après l'arrivée des autorités, cette première trahison pousse Emma à rejeter son amie. … thumb|200px|Emma réalise que [[Neal Cassidy|Neal l'a abandonnée. ]] … … thumb|200px|Emma s'achète une « [[veste en cuir|armure ». ]] … thumb|200px|Emma fête seule ses 28 ans. … … … … … … … … … … thumb|200px|[[Regina Mills|Regina veut pousser Emma à bout. ]] … … … … Stockholm thumb|200px|[[Rumplestiltskin et Belle tombent amoureux. ]] Le syndrome de Stockholm (et son inverse, le syndrome de Lima) … Références